Heihachi
How Heihachi entered the Tourney A squadron of of JACKs cornered Heihachi after his loss to Jin Kazama in Honmaru. At first, Heihachi and Kazuya fought the JACKs together. But Kazuya fled leaving Heihachi to battle the JACKs alone. The would have killed an ordinary human. But Heihachi, no ordinary man, held off the JACKs and survived the ambush. One month later, he learned that someone has taken control of the Mishima Zaibatsu and opened the Smash Bros. Tourney. Heihachi prepares to fight again. "I don't know who's behind this but the Mishima Zaibatsu is mine!" says Heihachi. He took the invitation meant for Lucky Glauber and joined. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted His idle pose from Soul Calibur II. After the announcer calls his name Heihachi does his Soul Calibur II character select screen animation and says "It feels good to be back." Special Attacks Tekken Ball (Neutral) Heihachi throws a bowling ball. Hell Axle (SIde) Heihachi jumps forward and does two kicks. Super Dragon Uppercut (Up) Heihachi performs a Dragon Uppercut and jumps very high. Spinning Demon (Down) Heihachi does a three hit spinning kick on the ground. Jumping Backbreaker (Hyper Smash) Heihachi braces himself ("You'd do well to know your place..."). If the opponent attacks Heihachi while he is braced, he kicks the opponent ("WEAK!") then he twirls the opponent up in the air before placing him/her on his back ("I don't holing the spies, this hatred of yours!") then jumps offscreen and when he comes back to the battlefield, he breaks the opponent's spine which does 99% damage to him/her and then he throws him/her in the opposite direction of Heihachi when she started his Hyper Smash ("I've had enough of you, 78 M..."). This move will most likely KO when damage percentages are high. Rockets Away! (Final Smash) All opponents are strapped to a rocket and launched into orbit. Heihachi is seen watching through binoculars and laughs after lowering them with massive damage. Bonus Costume Heihachi's Bonus Costume is based on his Tekken 3 Costume. To unlock this costume: #Clear Classic Mode with Heihachi. #Play 5 VS Mode matches with Heihachi. After meeting one of the requirements listed above, the announcer will say "You've earned a new costume!" and a Smash Ball (appears on the lower-right corner) will appear with a message saying "Heihachi's Bonus Costume has been unlocked!". Victory Animations Regular Victory Poses #Heihachi does his Street Fighter X Tekken victory pose saying "The world will be mine for the TAKING!". #Heihachi does the Hammer Punch saying "You will RESPECT THE IRON FIST!". #*Heihachi does the Hammer Punch saying "Now that's something you don't see everyday.". (Mokujin Monster victories only) #Heihachi almost punches the ground saying "If you thought that was enough to kill me," then he goes into a stance with "you are gravely mistaken.". #*Heihachi almost punches the ground saying "There's no mistaking it." then he goes into a stance with "You're none other than 78 M.". (Doctor Doom/Ghost Rider victories only) #*Heihachi almost punches the ground saying "Kuma!" then he goes into a stance with "I didn't-". (Kuma victories only) #Heihachi does two kicks saying "It isn't for immortality." then moves forward and spreads himself with "That's not what I'm after!". #*Heihachi does two kicks saying "Devil's blood or no devil's blood," then moves forward and spreads himself with "you cannot defeat me!". (Jinpachi victories only) Hidden Victory Pose Heihachi has his opponent (2nd place in VS Mode) on his back saying "IT'S TIME FOR YOU TO DIE!" then jumps really high and breaks his opponent's back as he/she gives a Star KO scream when he lands, then throws the opponent aside. On-Screen Appearance Heihachi runs in and stomps the ground saying "In fact, it's downright tedious." before assuming his fighting stance. Special Quotes *Hiding in the shadows after you feigned your own death is a bore. (When fighting Doctor Doom, Siegfried, or Ghost Rider) *This is quite the reunion! (When fighting Jinpachi, R. Biggle, or Berserker) *It's been years since we were all under the same roof. (When fighting Viola) *It makes my blood boil. (When fighting Hakan, B. Biggle, or Starfire) *If you thought that was enough to kill me, you are gravely mistaken. (When fighting Akuma, Goenitz, or M. Bison) *You see, this is our fate. We Mishimas live to fight! (When fighting Zasalamel, Juniper, Astaroth, or Elysium) *I shall claim my vengeance...BY SPILLING THE BLOOD OF SHIN KAMIYA!!!! (When fighting Onslaught, Tim, all Mazinger universe characters, Zekrom, Sophitia, or Cassandra) *You're none other than 78 M. (When fighting Thanos, Merida, Noddy, Starman, Reshiram, Marcus Fenix, Tira, Raoh, or Susan & Mary) *I know that pattern... (When fighting Pvt. Trip, Xianghua, Thouzer, Mr. Freeze, or Zhuge Liang) *He is nothing but a pawn to me! (When fighting White Queen, Jackie, any Jake and the Never Land Pirates universe character, Little Sister, Edward, Kaioh, Jotaro, Gaara, or Wolverine) *You'd do well to know your place. Weak! (When fighting Seong Mi-na, El Tigre, Maya, or Dorothy) *Wrong again!!! (When fighting Gandalf, Setsuka, Guan Yu, or Wei Yan) *It isn't for immortality. That's not what I'm after! (When fighting Kirby, Anne, Violet Beauregarde, Col. Robert, Col. Joshua, Rocket Raccoon, Z.W.E.I., or Taki) *You let them play you like a puppet just to kill me. (When fighting Captain America, General Grievous, Emperor Palpatine, Spock, Leon, Heidern, Iori, Saisyu, or Sgt. Rawlins) *I've had enough of you, 78 M... (When fighting Dormammu, M.O.D.O.K., Kenpachi, Renji, Captain John Price, Huitzil, or Wizpig) *What I desire, is power, the absolute power that comes with the Devil Gene! (When fighting Area, Madeline, Pyrrha, Buzz, Iron Man, Cervantes, Naruto, Sasuke, Toola, or Agito) *Just be glad you're alive, boy! (When fighting Raphael, Jeff, Kakyoin, Kiyomasa, Guan Yu, Ariel, Bishamon, Orion, Nightcralwer, Eagle, or Yoshi) *Do you know why I did this? Develop the M-Cell, manipulated data, and lured you both here like beasts to a slaughter? (When fighting Talim, Veronica, Lucas, Cyclops, Nicole, Naruto, Yoshimoto, or Beast) *The depths of hell aren't low enough for me... (When fighting Ivysaur, Alphonse, Nobunaga, Martian Manhunter, Thing, Archangel, Doctor Strange, or Conan) Trivia *Heihachi was one of the first two Tekken fighters to be confirmed as playable characters in Super Smash Bros. Tourney. Alisa was confirmed alongside him. *Heihachi, Lu Bu. HR-H, Chad, Iron Tager, Algol, and Anakaris have the same English voice actor. *Heihachi, Captain John Price, Kaioh, Ujiyasu, Evil Red, and Sabretooth have the same Japanese voice actor. *Heihachi says "If you thought that was enough to kill me, you are gravely mistaken." at two different times in Super Smash Bros. Tourney. *#During his third victory animation. *#When he engages in a brawl against either Akuma, Goenitz, or M. Bison. *Out of all of the Tekken: Blood Vengeance cast of characters, Heihachi is the only character who has a Bonus Costume taken from a Tekken video game and not the said film. Likewise, Heihachi is the only character in Super Smash Bros. Tourney that appeared in both Soul Calibur II and Tekken: Blood Vengeance. *In Tekken: Blood Vengeance, Heihachi calls Smash Bros. Tourney participant Shin Kamiya "none other than 78 M" in one scene, before Shin says "I SAID DON'T CALL ME THAT!". He calls Doctor Doom and/or Ghost Rider "none other than 78 M" in Super Smash Bros. Tourney after winning a Versus Mode match against either of them. Coincidentally, whenever Heihachi throws a Team Healer to Shin, he will not call him "Shin", he will call him "78 M", and the same would apply to Doctor Doom or Ghost Rider. It is revealed that one of Reshiram's alternative identities is 78 M, and, unlike Shin, he doesn't mind being called 78 M. *Even though he killed Shin Kamiya in Tekken: Blood Vengeance, Shin Kamiya was revived by Mario and Kirby from Super Mario Bros. and the Kirby series, respectively, when the Smash Bros. Tourney was about to start. *Heihachi appears in two codec conversations featuring Solid Snake, the first one being Lava Girl and the second one being Milli. He says "This is quite the reunion!" at the start of both codec conversations. *One of Heihachi Mishima's Tekken: Blood Vengeance quotes are "Wrong again!!! He is nothing but a pawn to me!". In the Tourney series, this quote is split into two special On-Screen Appearance quotes. If Hiromichi were to select this quote, it would randomly be placed into either the first half or the second half. *The music that plays during Heihachi's entrance at Kyoto Castle (On the soundtrack, this music is called Buildup) is also featured in Super Smash Bros. Tourney as part of Gnasty Gnorc's Final Smash. *Heihachi Mishima, along with Kratos, a Big Daddy, Kat, and Zeus, are the only PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale characters to make a comeback in Super Smash Bros. Tourney, though Heihachi has his older appearance in this game to fit in with the part-Tekken: Blood Vengeance theme for the Tekken universe (he has his younger appearance in PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale, which would be featured in the sequel in addition to his older appearance). *Many characters use one quote when fighting against Reshiram or Zekrom, but Heihachi Mishima is among the few characters who use two separate quotes when fighting them; in Heihachi's case, he says "You're none other than 78 M." when against Reshiram, and he says "I shall claim my vengeance...BY SPILLING THE BLOOD OF SHIN KAMIYA!!!!" when against Zekrom. *Heihachi, along with Kazuya, reuse their first line from Tekken: Blood Vengeance (at Kyoto Castle) in Super Smash Bros. Tourney on the Character Select Screen. In Heihachi's case, the line is "It feels good to be back.". Likewise, he and Kazuya are also the only ones to have their Kyoto Castle entry laugh recycled for the Tourney series; in Heihachi's case, on the Warning! Challenger Approaching! screen as the siren, as well as in his Final Smash. **Furthermore, both Kazuya and Heihachi received their very first original quote thanks to a preschool television character; in Heihachi's case, Mollie from Bubble Guppies. *Heihachi Mishima's On-Screen Appearance quote, "Behold! What you see before you, is the true form of Kyoto Castle!" is the very first quote from the final battle from Tekken: Blood Vengeance when the Mokujin Monster appeared to be confirmed for use in Super Smash Bros. Tourney to be said by the Mishima family. Mokujin also reappears in Super Smash Bros. Tourney, albeit as a normal training dummy. As a result, Mokujin will tell Heihachi that he is no longer the Mokujin Monster and he will tell him to go away when he fights him saying "I am no longer the Mokujn Monster, so GO AWAY!". *Heihachi Mishima is one of the much requested non-Nintendo characters for SSB4, along with Milli, Casey, Sonya, Ryu, Zhao Yun, Terry Bogard, and Bill Rizer. **He along with Ghirahim, Chrom, and Jody Summer are the only ones who cause impact on the Results Screen. *Heihachi, Alisa, Xiaoyu, Jin, Shin, Anna, and Nina the only Blood Vengeance characters to use recycled quotes for a Star KO quote; however, his Star KO quote isn't recycled from Tekken: Blood Vengeance, it is recycled from Street Fighter X Tekken, and the same thing goes for Nina. *The jumping backbreaker Heihachi did to kill Shin Kamiya in Tekken: Blood Vengeance returns in Super Smash Bros. Tourney and its sequel as a victory pose of various characters, namely Dr. Tosha, Meebeedeep and Carlos from Barney & Friends, the Cat in the Hat from various Dr. Seuss books, Bane from the DC Universe, the Lalaloopsy doll named Holly Sleighbells, Matilda Wormwood from Matilda, the Kung Fu Panda from Kung Fu Panda, Swiper the Sneaky Fox from Dora the Explorer, Beast Adam from Beauty and the Beast, the Hulk from the Marvel Universe, Red Haired Shanks from One Piece, Jody Summer from F-Zero, Brawl Japan from Kidsongs, Phosphora from Kid Icarus, Darknut from The Legend of Zelda, and Muno from Yo Gabba Gabba! Heihachi himself has this jumping backbreaker as well, albeit as a hidden victory pose. In addition, his jumping backbreaker is the Hyper Smash of Heihachi himself and the Final Smash of Anne Shirley and Fire Luci. In Tourney 2, it is also a victory pose done by Tigress from Kung Fu Panda, Sakon Shima from Samurai Warriors, and Shin from Fist of the North Star, with more to come. **Most but not all characters with the jumping backbreaker have a special victory quote against Heihachi Mishima when they do his jumping backbreaker, usually involving Heihachi being murdered for murdering Shin, but the latter character is always referred to whoever defeated Heihachi as "his/her friends". ***In addition to Heihachi, most but not all of these characters have a special victory quote against his/her rival(s) when doing the jumping backbracker victory pose. **Tracy, another character from Barney & Friends, also has this power, but she loses control when she does this and she gets herself crushed by the opponent instead of Tracy breaking her opponent's back; thus making Tracy the only character in all of Super Smash Bros. Tourney 1 to have a failed jumping backbreaker for a victory pose. ***In Tourney 2, the failed jumping backbreaker is also her defeat pose, but she does it to the referee instead of the loser. *Heihachi's mecha from Tekken: Blood Vengeance, the Mokujin Monster, makes a comeback in Super Smash Bros. Tourney and its sequel, but Heihachi no longer pilots this monster; he now says exactly what he says to certain characters such as Kula Diamond but with Heihachi being suprised that it's right in front of him. So therefore the Mokujin Monster is now piloted by Garma Zabi, the brother of Dozle Zabi. *When Heihachi is present in any of Super Smash Bros. Tourney's gameplay, the music is changed to include the sound of taiko drums and the music pitch gets slightly higher. This would be carried over to his younger self in the sequel. *All nine of Heihachi's quotes from his jumping backbreaker in Tekken: Blood Vengeance return in Super Smash Bros. Tourney as On-Screen Appearance quotes, but he only says these quotes when he has the correct matchups; so therefore the animation for all jumping backbreaker quotes in SSBT is his usual On-Screen Appearance animation. The order of his jumping backbreaker quotes in the film are: *#"I don't holing the spies, this hatred of yours!" *#"I shall claim my vengeance...BY SPILLING THE BLOOD OF SHIN KAMIYA!!!!" *#"Enough! How lower you go!" (despite being said Jin in Heihachi's voice, it is corrected to Heihachi himself in the Tourney series) *#"The depths of hell aren't low enough for me..." *#"Do you know why I did this? Develop the M-Cell, manipulated data, and lured you both here like beasts to a slaughter?" *#"It isn't for immortality. That's not what I'm after!" (also his fourth victory quote) *#"What I desire, is power, the absolute power that comes with the Devil Gene!" *#"I've had enough of you, 78 M..." *#"IT'S TIME FOR YOU TO DIE!" (also his hidden victory quote) *Heihachi's rival is the Ghost Rider, also known as Johnny Blaze. This is the same for his younger self, so Heihachi's rival in Tourney 2 is General Jark of the Crisis Empire from Kamen Rider Black RX. Seras is Heihachi Mishima's second rival. *He is one of the three men who separately steal the invitations meant for the King of Fighters USA Sports Team. Category:Starter characters Category:Male characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney Category:Tekken characters Category:Playable characters Category:Characters with a Bonus Costume Category:Characters who harm the background music Category:Characters who cause impact on the Results Screen Category:Characters with a hidden victory pose Category:Veterans that could've made it into SSB4 Category:Most requested veterans